Final Reunion
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Van Helsing commits suicide to be with his one true love for eternity and everything turns out as it should be. Anna and Gabriel ONE-SHOT


Van Helsing and Carl had not returned to Vatican City since Anna's death. Instead, they went back to the Valerious Manor and Gabriel Van Helsing has been sleeping in Anna's room. Well, trying to sleep, but failing. He's constantly reminded of Anna's remarkable beauty inside and out. He can't seem to get her out of his mind and he wishes she could be with him. And even though he knows she's in heaven, he still feels guilty and blames himself for her death. Carl wishes he knew how he could help his friend and comfort him, but he too is still mourning the death of the beloved Princess. For she too was also his friend.

Van: [Pacing in front of the bed] Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I don't deserve to live. [Pulls the gun from his holster and shoots himself in the head]

* * *

Anna: [Wasn't watching and is just staring into space crying]

Van: [Wakes up in a strange white room and hears a woman crying] *What's or should I say who's crying? Where am I?* [Follows to the source of the sound and sees his beloved Princess crying and just staring into space] Anna? [Confusion and happiness in his tone]

Anna: [Looks up to where the familiar voice came from wiping her tears and looks at him shocked] Van Helsing?

Van: [Nods] Yes.

Anna: [Runs and jumps on him hugging him tight] What are you doing here? [Slightly confused, but serious tone]

Van: Isn't it kind of obvious? [Hugging her back]

Anna: But how?!

Van: You wouldn't like it if I told you.

Anna: Why? What happened?! Tell me. [Demanding tone]

Van: Maybe later. Not now. I don't want to ruin this moment.

Anna: [Pouts] Fine. [Changes the subject] You're here and that's all that matters. [Kisses him softly]

Van: [Kisses back and pulls away] I've been waiting to do that again.

Anna: [Lightly blushes] Come on. I want you to meet my parents. [Takes his hand and drags him to where her father is] Father, there's someone I want you to meet.

Boris Valerious: [Turns around to see a large, muscular man with black hair to his shoulders standing next to his daughter holding her hand]

Anna: Father, I want you to meet Gabriel Van Helsing. [Smiles]

Boris: [Looks at Gabriel with anger]

Anna: Dad?

Boris: [About to choke him] You bastard!

Anna: [Steps between them] Dad, no!

Boris: [Stops as so not to choke his own daughter and looks at her a bit shocked] Anna, you said he killed you.

Anna: Yes, but it wasn't his fault! It was the warewolf within him. He couldn't control it! Don't hurt him!

Boris: And why shouldn't I? He killed you regardless of why. [Stern voice]

Anna: [On the verge of tears looking at him in shock stumbling to say the reason because she hasn't told Gabriel directly yet] Because I...I...I...I LOVE him!

Boris/Van: [Look at her, both completely stunned]

Van: Anna, why didn't you tell me? [Still a little shocked, but happy and confused]

Anna: [Looks at him] I'll answer that when we're alone. [Hugs him tight indicating she wants him to hold her and lays her head on his chest looking back at her father] Dad, please say something. [Lets one tear fall]

Van: [Knows what she wants and holds her close never wanting to let go]

Boris: [Watching them] Anna... [Sighs] For the first time, I'm disappointed in you.

Anna: [Shocked at her father's words, she drags Gabriel back to her room]

Van: Are you ok, Anna? [Concern in his voice and has a very concerned look on his face]

Anna: With you here, I will be.

Van: [Changes the subject] Back there, you said you loved me.

Anna: [Looks into his eyes] I do love you. With all my heart.

Van: Why didn't you tell me before?

Anna: I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you felt about me.

Van: Anna, I love you too. I fell in love with you the first moment I layed eyes on you.

Anna: I'm in love with you too, Gabriel. [Kisses him passionately]

Van: [Deepens it]

Anna: [Lets her eyes slide closed and wraps her arms around his neck]

Van: [Pulls away] I've missed you.

Anna: And I have missed you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You know, when I was alive.

Van: [Chuckles] It's ok. It's better late than never. [Kisses her on the forehead] This was our fate.

Anna: [Smiles] I'd rather be alive, but it's ok. I get to be with you for eternity now.

Van: [Smiles] Yes. An eternity. [Kisses the tip of her nose]

Anna: [Giggles] So what happened? How'd you die? And don't lie to me.

Van: [Wipes some clouds out of the way in order to see his body still left as it was when it happened] Look for yourself.

Anna: [Looks to see Gabriel's body lying flat on his back with a bullet through his head and a gun in his right hand] Gabriel!? What the HELL is wrong with you!? [Yelling with a serious tone]

Van: [Looks her deep in the eyes radiating love and sadness and hurt from his own] I didn't deserve to live. I couldn't bare the thought of what I had done to you. I couldn't even sleep. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't. I couldn't even get you out of my mind because I loved you so much. I did it out of love so I could be with you.

Anna: [Slaps him across the face] Are you STUPID!? Did you even think about Carl?! Did you ever stop to think what that would do to him!? He's going to be left alone because he lost two of his best friends. Especially YOU! When he finds your body, who knows what he'll do! [Kisses him deeply and passionately like their first kiss in Castle Dracula]

Van: [Surprised at her actions, but lets her continue]

Anna: [Pulls away after two minutes] That's for you doing it for me, but it was selfish. [Slaps him again slightly lighter]

Van: OW! OK. I get it!

Anna: [Kisses him again and pulls his arms around her waist]

Van: [Wordlessly lets her do as she pleases and slowly deepens the kiss]

Anna: [Lightly pushes him down on the cloud bed not breaking the kiss and starts to take off his ghostly jacket]

**THE END**

* * *

_You all can guess what happened. Gabriel and Anna finally met their fate of being together for eternity in heaven living happily ever after. And as for Carl, after finding Gabriel's body, he gave him a proper burial and buried him right next to Anna just as they should be. He was devastated to see that his longest friend had committed suicide, but he understood why. He knew that this was his fate and he returned to Vatican City the day after the burial. Carl was happy to know that the couple that should have been, was now living in peace together for eternity in heaven and he knows one day when it's his time, his two friends will come for him._


End file.
